First Love
by liinn
Summary: Dia adalah bosku. Lelaki impianku, cinta pertamaku. Dialah Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Sempurna.

Ya, gaun _baby blue_ yang mengalir lembut hingga lututku benar-benar sempurna di tubuhku. Aku merapikan rambut panjangku yang sengaja kubiarkan tergerai bebas di punggungku.

Setelah kuperhatikan lagi, sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk rambutku agar terlihat lebih elegan. Jam baru menunjukkan waktu tujuh malam, yang artinya aku masih memiliki waktu satu jam lagi sebelum acara dimulai.

Tidak seperti biasanya, aku tidak akan terlalu peduli dengan penampilanku. Namun, malam ini aku berusaha untuk tampil lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Ya, lebih dari biasanya.

Bukannya aku sombong. Hampir semua orang yang kutemui mengatakn aku ini cantik, manis, anggun dan semacamnya. Diriku benar-benar sempurna di mata mereka.

Namun, hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Ada beberapa bagian dari tubuhku yang sejujurnya kurang menurutku. Tapi, aku tidak melakukan operasi plastik untuk menyempurnakannya. Aku sangat bersyukur atas apa yang telah Tuhan berikan padaku.

Aku tersenyum menatap pantulan diriku. Rambutku telah tersanggul rapi dengan beberapa helaian keriting yang kubiarkan menjulur membingkai wajahku. Aku puasa dan melihat diirku lebih cantik malam ini.

Bukannya aku menyombongkan diri, tapi inilah caraku untuk menghargai diri sendiri.

Ketukan pelan membuatku menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Mobilnya sudah siap, Nona."

Sopir ayahku berdiri di luar kamarku dengan senyum ramah.

Aku bergegas, mengambil tas tangan merah yang sudah kusiapkan di atas ranjangku.

.

.

.

Tahun ini aku berusia 24 tahun. Aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar milik keluarga Uchiha sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Setelah lulus dari universitas, aku langsung melamar di perusahaan tersebut. Tidak mudah untuk bisa bekerja disana. Jika memang tidak memiliki _skill_ dan ketekunan yang luar biasa, jangan harap akan bisa bertahan.

Tapi untungnya, sudah dua tahun ini aku menjadi bagian dari perusahaan itu.

Awalnya, aku hanya karyawan biasa. Setelah bekerja keras, menyumbangkan ide dan pikiranku untuk perusahaan, secara bertahap jabatanku naik. Dan sekarang aku menjadi sekretaris dari direktur perusahaan ini, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda yang usianya sama denganku telah menjadi direktur saat ia berusia dua puluh tahun. Dia benar-benar jenius dan pekerja keras.

Selain itu, Uchiha Sasuke sangat terkenal dengan wajah rupawan yang dimilikinya. Hampir semua perempuan kagum padanya. Namun Sasuke nampaknya tidak peduli akan hal itu.

Yah, setelah beberapa bulan menjadi sekretarisnya. Aku berhenti memanggil Sasuke dengan Uchiha- _sama_. Ia bilang tidak suka dipanggil terlalu formal seperti itu. Saat itu, tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat senang.

Sudah satu tahun semenjak aku diangkat menjadi sekretaris Sasuke. Selain pekerjaan, ada banyak hal baru yang kupelajari darinya. Termasuk kebiasaan, apa yang tidak disukainya dan sifatnya lebih dalam.

Walaupun terlihat cuek, bahkan tidak pedulian dengan orang lain selain pekerjaannya, namun Sasuke sangat _care_ dengan orang sekelilingnya. Keluarga, sahabat, teman, bahkan karyawannya. Sasuke juga orangnya tidak suka banyak bicara, sering mengerutkan kening jika tengah memikirkan hal serius. Makanan favoritnya adalah onigiri dan buah kesukaannya adalah tomat (jika tomat bisa disebut buah). Sasuke juga tidak suka makanan yang manis-manis, lebih suka kopi hitam tanpa gula daripada teh. Masih banyak hal lagi yang kuketahui tentang bosku yang kukagaumi itu.

Iya, aku mengaguminya. Sangat.

Selain karena wajahnya yang tampan, dia juga pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab. Bagiku dia adalah tipe suami idaman.

Perasaanku perlahan mulai berubah, mulai dari rasa kagum menjadi cinta.

Yeah, aku mencintainya. Entah sejak kapan.

Aku selalu berusaha memberikan perhatian lebih padanya, lebih dari sekedar kapasitasku sebagai seorang sekretaris.

Aku selalu mengingatannya untuk makan, karena dia memang sering melewatkan jam makan siang jika sedang sibuk bekerja. Kadang juga, aku sengaja membuat makan siang di rumah dan menawarkan onigiri buatanku untuknya.

Pertamakali aku membuatkannya, dia bilang sangat menyukai masakanku.

Semenjak saat itu, tiga kali dalam seminggu aku membawa makan siangku dari rumah juga tentunya onigiri spesial untuk Sasuke. Setelahnya, hubungan kami bertambah dekat. Aku sering menemaninya makan di luar saat jam makan siang, dia juga beberapa kali mengantarku pulang kalau aku bekerja tidak membawa mobil.

Saat itulah harapanku mulai muncul. Mungkin saja hubungan kami bisa lebih dari sekedar bos dan sekretaris atau seorang teman. Aku memiliki alasan untuk berharap seperti itu, karena kurasa ia memberikan perhatian yang lebih padaku.

Aku memiliki dasar berpikiran seperti itu. Selama ini, aku tidak pernah melihat Sasuke memiliki hubungan dengan seorang perempuan, malah sahabatnya bilang dia itu anti wanita dan menyebutnya _gay_. Saat ia memberikan perhatian yang sedikit lebih, tentunya aku sangat bahagia dan harapan itu muncul.

Kemudian, aku mulai sedikit berdandan. Ingin dilihat cantik oleh lelaki pertama yang menarik perhatianku.

Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta.

Aku merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan, aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya seperti apa. Hanya saja, rasa ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Kadang, aku akan merasa gugup bila di dekatnya, jantungku berpacu lebih cepat, perutku terasa bergejolak. Namun anehnya aku sangat menyukai dan menikmati perasaan itu.

Mungkin inilah yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang cinta.

.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki _ball room_ hotel dengan percaya diri. Beberapa orang yang kukenal menayapaku. Aku tersenyum pada mereka, melawan mereka berbicang sedikit sebelum masuk ke dalam.

Sejujurnya, aku sedikit risih dengan tatapan beberapa orang yang menatap tubuhku, namun aku mengabaikannya. Padahal aku mengunakan pakaian yang sopan menurutku, hanya _dress_ selutut dengan lengan panjang.

"Kau terlihat cantik seperti biasanya."

Aku berbalik, menemukan Lee dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau juga, Lee," sahutku, tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, selamat berpesta. Aku akan mencari Kiba dulu," katanya sebelum menghilang ditengah keramaian.

Aku menghela napas pendek. Baru saja aku kembali melangkah, aku mendapat tepukan pelan dipundakku.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini."

Aku tertawa pelan, lalu melakukan 'tos' dengan pemuda dihadapanku.

"Terima kasih, Juugo."

Juugo adalah sahabat sekaligus rekan kerja Sasuke.

"Nikmati malam ini. Aku harus menemui klien."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Juugo pergi menghampiri seorang pria berambut putih yang duduk di meja dekat bar.

Aku mendesah, bahkan saat acara seperti ini ia masih memikirkan pekerjaan.

.

.

Setelah lima menit mencari, aku akhirnya menemukan Sasuke di sebuah meja yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Meja bulat tersebut dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang nampak seusia dengannya. Tidak banyak yang kukenal, hanya ada Kiba dan Chouji .

Aku mendekati mereka yang nampaknya tengah asyik membicarak sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, seluruh penghuni meja tersebut tertawa kecuali Sasuke. Aku bisa melihat kerutan di wajah tampan pemuda yang kutaksir.

"Diam kalian!"

Aku mendengar Sasuke yang nampaknya kesal, namun orang-orang tersebut malah tertawa semakin menjadi.

Sudah beberapa saat aku berdiri, kemudian menunjukkan kehadiranku.

"Halo, selamat malam," sapaku sedikit membungkuk.

Aku merasa sedikit gugup saat semua mata tertuju padaku. Kemudian, Sasuke mengangguk padaku dan menyuruhku duduk.

Aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sasuke karena itu satu-satunya kursi yang kosong.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke?"

Aku tersenyum saat Sasuke mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya. Yah, ternyata mereka semua satu sekolah saat masih sekolah menengah dulu. Aku juga baru tahu, ternyata Chouji dan Kiba satu sekolah bahkan sekelas dengan Sasuke.

Mereka semua sangat ramah dan lucu. Aku yang baru saja mengenal mereka sudah mulai merasa nyaman. Sasuke yang terlihat seperti seorang _introvert_ ternyata memiliki banyak teman yang menyenangkan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku juga melihat Sasuke lebih banyak bicara.

.

Kami telah memesan makanan masing-masing dan mulai makan.

Aku sangat menikmati makan malamku, menunya memang biasa tapi cita rasanya menggoyang lidah. Terdengar berlebihan, tapi makanan ini benar-benar enak. Aku yakin, Sasuke pasti memilih _chef_ handal untuk acara malam ini.

Makan malam kami berlangsung tenang sampai tiba-tiba suara seseorang membuat semua orang yang ada di meja mengalihkan sejenak perhatian mereka dari piring kepada sumber suara, termasuk aku.

"Sasuke- _baka_! Jangan seenaknya mengambil makananku!"

Terdengar dari nadanya, gadis itu benar-benar marah.

Aku melirik gadis yang tengah menatap Sasuke dengan mata hijau hutannya yang menyipit. Gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda sebahu itu kemudian melotot tajam sembari berusaha melindungi piringnya dari jangkauan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin menyicipinya, bodoh!"

Sasuke mendengus, kembali mengambil sepotong daging dengan garpunya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, Sasuke!"

Gadis itu sedikit menggeser kursinya menjauh dari Sasuke dan memberikan silau tajam yang nampaknya tidak berpengarush untuk Sasuke.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan, Sakura." Sasuke membalas dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari pemandangan di hadapanku. Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu terlihat serius dan irit bicara ternyata bisa seperti ini juga.

Aku mengabaikan suasana yang kembali riuh, entah kenapa aku sedikit kaget dengan yang kulihat. Terlebih lagi saat tangan Sasuke yang kukira akan mencuri kembali makanan gadis itu dari piringnya malah mendarat di atas kepala merah jambu dan mengacaknya pelan.

"Hentikan itu, bodoh!"

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu mendelik tidak suka dan memukul tangan Sasuke di atas kepalanya.

Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, senyum tipis sempat terlintas di wajah pemuda di sampingku.

Aku merasa iri.

Aku menggeleng pelan, melenyapkan pikiran bodohku. Aku kembali menyibukkan diri dengan makan malamku. Namun, aku masih melirik Sasuke dan Sakura yang kini mulai berdebat. Tiba-tiba saja, makanan yang ada dalam mulutku terasa hambar.

Apakah aku cemburu?

Aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, aku tidak suka melihat Sasuke tampak begitu akrab dengan gadis lain. Tapi Sakura itu temannya, teman masa sekolahnya.

Aku mendesah pelan, mulai bingung dengan pikiranku sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak ingat apa mimpiku semalam.

Baru saja Sasuke mengajakku untuk ikut menghabiskan _weekend_ bersama dengan teman-temannya. Tentu saja aku sangat senang sekali.

Sekarang masih hari senin, masih ada empat hari lagi. Sungguh aku sudah tidak sabar.

Perasaanku kembali membucah, aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku yang merekah. Kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat menghadiri pesta yang diadakan perusahaan langsung lenyap dari benakku. Aku tidak lagi merasa resah saat mengingat sikap Sasuke dengan gadis itu.

Mungkin. Mungkin saja, aku masih memiliki harapan tersebut. Kalau aku ini hanya orang asing bagi Sasuke, tidak mungkin ia akan mengajakku untuk ikut bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar, kuserahkan semuanya padamu."

Suara bariton Sasuke membuatku kaget. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia sudah berdiri di depan mejaku.

Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Oke, Sasuke."

Aku menatap Sasuke yang berjalan sedikit tergesa-gesa, kira-kira ada urusan penting apa yang membuatnya terburu-buru. Hari ini Sasuke tidak memiliki jadwal bertemu dengan klien.

Tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan urusan pribadi Sasuke, aku kembali pada pekerjaanku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku berangkat ke kantor lebih pagi dari biasanya. Seperti yang kubayangkan, keadaan kantor masih sepi. Yang kutemui hanya satpam yang sudah siaga di pos mereka dan juga tukang kebun serta para _cleaning service._

Aku langsung menuju ruanganku dan duduk di meja kerjaku yang rapi. Kutaruh dua kotak bekal makan siang yang sengaja kubawa dari rumah. Aku sudah mempersiapkan menu baru khusus untuk Sasuke, aku berharap ia menyukainya.

Aku menyalakan komputerku, mulai berselancar mencari berita-berita aktual ataupun sekedar hiburan.

"Permisi, apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, langsung memutar kursi saat mendengar seseorang berbicara padaku.

Ah, gadis itu.

Aku tersenyum dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebuah kursi kosong yang sama seperti yang kududuki.

Dia tersenyum manis kemudian nampak sedikit aneh.

"Kau masih ingat aku, kan?" tanyanya padaku.

Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak akan ingat dengan warna rambut uniknya dan tentu saja dia adalah gadis yang cukup akrab dengan Sasuke.

"Tentu, Sakura- _san_." Aku mengabaikan kompuetrku dan kini benar-benar menghadap Sakura.

"Aku baru pertama melihatmu kesini," kataku berbasa basi. "Apa ada urusan yang sangat penting datang sepagi ini?" Jujur, aku sedikit penasaran dengan kedatangan gadis ini.

Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Terlihat seperti anak kecil menurutku.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan Sasuke sesuatu," jawabnya masih dengan cengiran. "Dan ya, aku memang jarang kesini," imbuhnya sambil tertawa.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang lucu, tapi aku tertawa kecil bersamanya.

"Kau ini karyawan yang rajin ya, sepagi ini sudah datang. Pantas saja Sasuke mempercayaimu sebagai sekretarisnya. Dia bilang kau selalu dapat diandalkan."

"Ah, terima kasih," ucapku. Sungguh, aku bahagia mendengarnya. Sasuke memujiku di depan temannya. Itu artinya, ia mengakui kemampuanku dan mungkin saja …

"Ada apa menyuruhku ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali!"

Aku sedikit kaget mendengar suara Sasuke dan langsung berdiri dari kursiku. Aku sedikit menunduk dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Hati membengkak dengan kebahagiaan saat ia melihat ke arahku dan mengangguk. "Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal padaku," ujarnya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Walaupun seringkali ia mengatakan hal itu, namun tetap saja aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaanku ini walaupun sekarang intensitasnya jarang.

"Apaan nada bicaramu itu. Aku kesini membawakanmu sarapan, tahu!"

Aku melihat Sakura menodongkan kotak bekal berwarna biru dengan wajah ditekuk. Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua aslinya dan mendengus. "Jadi kau menelponku dari jam empat pagi hanya untuk ini? memangnya itu bisa dimakan?"

"Kau menyebalkan," rajuk Sakura.

Walaupun berkata agak pedas sepeti itu, namun ekspresi Sasuke malah terlihat geli. Apalagi saat Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Ia bahkan terkekeh geli dan menyentil jidat Sakura yang baru kusadari sedikit lebar.

"Hn. Kita sarapan di ruanganku."

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruangannya diikuti oleh Sakura yang tengah melompat-lompat konyol. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Aku duduk lemas di kursiku, melihat pemandangan barusan. Aku masih belum terbiasa melihat Sasuke begitu akrab dengan seorang gadis. Apakah mereka pacaran?

Aku menggeleng pelan. Kiba pernah mengejek Sasuke karena masih _single_ hingga sekarang.

Aku mendesah panjang, kembali menatap layar monitorku.

Aku mulai _surfing_ di dunia maya dan mencari berita hiburan. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan apa yang aku baca. Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Mereka hanya teman. Ya, mereka hanya teman." Aku mengulang kalimat itu seolah-olah menjadi mantra yang bisa menenangkan pikiranku.

"Kau datang lebih pagi?"

Aku menoleh sejenak saat melihat kedatangan Kiba dan Juugo. Aku mengangguk, kembali menatap layar monitorku.

"Aku mleihat mobil Sasuke, apa dia benar-benar sudah datang?" Tanpa harus melihatnya, aku mengenali itu suara Kiba.

"Iya, dia sudah di ruangannya," jawabku.

"Wah, tumben sakali," sahut Kiba sambil tertawa.

"Sakura yang menyuruhnya," sahut Juugo.

"Eh, Kau tahu darimana?"

Aku langsung memutar kursiku, mneghadap ke arah Kiba yang duduk di atas meja.

"Sakura. Katanya dia berhasil membuat onigiri spesial." Juugo memperlihatkan pesan singkat Sakura pada Kiba. "Kita semua pasti tahu siapa orang pertama yang harus mencicipinya," sambung Juugo.

Aku masih setia mendengarkan, tapi aku tidak menyukai apa yang kudengar.

"Jadi, Sakura- _chan_ di ruangan Sasuke."

Juugo mengangguk, Kiba tertawa.

"Aku harap Sasuke akan baik-baik saja. Kita semua tahu bagaimana _track record_ masakan Sakura."

"Dan Sasuke akan tetap memakannya," timpal Juugo.

"Dari dulu memang seperti itu 'kan."

Disaat Kiba dan Juugo tertawa, aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Mendengar kedekatan antara Sasuke dan Sakura mmebuatku ingin menangis. Mereka adalah sahabat, sudah sewajarnya seperti itu. Namun, aku merasa Sasuke memberikan perhatian yang lebih pada Sakura. Aku bisa melihatnya tadi pagi. Cara Sasuke menatap lembut Sakura, tertawa kecil bahkan tersenyum karena gadis itu.

Sasuke orangnya tidak suka dengan kontak fisik apalagi dengan perempuan. Namun dengan Sakura, Sasuke terlihat menikmatinya. Ia tidak risih saat Sakura menggandeng lengannya, memukul pelan dadanya saat gadis itu merajuk. Kalau diingat kembali, saat malam pesta itupun, mereka berdua sering berdebat namun Sasuke seolah sengaja memancing perdebatan mereka.

Apakah mereka memang memiliki hubungan spesial.

"Sasuke itu pengecut, bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun."

Aku mendongak, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan karena sebelumnya aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku.

"Sakura juga bodoh. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak peka," timpal Kiba.

Aku baru ingin membuka mulut, menanyakan maksud mereka. Tapi Sasuke dan Sakura terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan.

"Hei Kiba, Juugo!" Sakura berteriak heboh.

Kiba langsung turun dari meja karena kedatangan Sasuke. "Mau sarapan bersama kami?" tawarnya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tidak, kami sudah sarapan dengan menu spesial dariku," ujarnya membanggakan diri.

"Memangnya layak dikaman?" tanya Kiba dengan seringai jahilnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?"

Sakura melipat tangannya dan memelototi Kiba. "Tentu saja!"

"Juugo, aku akan mengantar Sakura pulang. Kalau ada yang penting, telpon saja." Sasuke menghentikan perdebatan yang akan dimulai.

Juugo mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian Sakura dan Sasuke, aku menyamankan diri di kursiku.

"Kau mau ikut sarapan bersama kami?" Kiba menawarkan.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sudah sarapan di rumah."

"Baiklah. Kami sarapan dulu."

Setelah Juugo dan Kiba meninggalkanku, aku menjatuhkan kepala di atas meja.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Lututku terasa lemas, dan napasku tidak lagi teratur. Perutku juga terasa tidak nyaman, bukan karena belum sarapan.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Apakah aku masih memiliki harapan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seharian ini Konoha diguyur hujan deras. Beberapa ruas jalan terkena banjir meskipun tidak terlalu parah. Aku masih berada di kantor, menyelesaikan pekerjaanku yang belum beres. Walaupun masih bisa dikerjakan esok pagi, namun aku memilih untuk menyelesaikannya sekarang. Lagipula, aku sedang tidak ingin berada di rumah saat ini.

Tadi pagi, aku memiliki sedikit perdebatan dengan ayahku. Kami memang memiliki sudut pandang yang berbeda dalam banyak hal, namun aku tetap menyayangi dan menghormatinya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Aku mendongak, menemukan Sasuke yang tengah menatapku. "Sebentar lagi," jawabku sambil melirik layar monitorku.

Dia hanya mengangguk, kemudian mendesah berat. "Kau bisa mengerjakannya besok pagi."

Aku tersenyum, mengikuti perintahnya.

.

.

.

Malam ini sangat dingin, bahkan baju hangat yang kukenakan tidak mampu untuk membendung hawa dingin yang menyerang. Aku sengaja mampir di sebuah restaurant untuk mengisi perutku sekaligus menghangatkan tubuhku dengan makanan-makanan berkuah yang memang cocok untuk malam dingin ini.

Hanya menunggu sekitar dua puluh menit, semua pesananku terhidang di atas meja. Aku menikmati dengan santai apa yang tersaji di atas meja.

Disela-sela makanku, aku mendengar samar-samar suara lonceng pertanda ada pengunjung yang masuk. Aku mendesah puas, merasa cukup hangat di dalam café apalagi ditemani dengan hidangan yang kupesan.

"Sakura, hentikan!"

Sontak, aku tersentak mendengar suara bariton yang selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Aku tidak mungkin salah karena aku sangat mengenali siapa pemilik suara maskulin tersebut.

Agak ragu, aku sedikit memutar kepalaku dan mataku langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang seketika membuat nafsu makanku langsung lenyap. Aku dengan jelas melihat Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum tipis pada gadis merah muda yang kini tengah cemberut. Karena terhalang oleh tanaman-tanaman yang cukup rimbun yang ditanam dalam pot, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang tengah mereka berdua rebutkan. Yang kulihat hanya dua kepala yang sangat kontras tersebut.

Karena jarak meja kami hanya terhalang oleh beberapa pohon dan tangkai-tangkai bunga, aku bisa mendengar jelas apa yang telah mereka bicarakan.

Masih dengan posisi semula, aku seolah kaku dan tidak dapat bergerak meninggalkan apa yang sedang kulihat.

Kini, Sasuke memberikan sebuah benda pada Sakura yang entah apa itu, namun mampu membuat wajah gadis itu terlihat memerah dan menunduk malu. Mataku tiba-tiba membelalak saat melihat jemari Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. Aku tidak mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan Sasuke karena itu tidak lebih dari bisikan. Tidak lama setelahnya, kepala Sasuke sedikt miring dan bibirnya menyentuh bibir _peach_ Sakura.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengalihkan mataku dari adegan yang tersaji di depanku. Air mataku sudah mulai mengalir menuruni pipiku menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan itu. Bagaimana kedua bibir itu bertaut lembut, cara tangan besar Sasuke menangkup penuh kasih pipi Sakura. Kedua mata mereka terpejam menikmati momen bahagia mereka.

Seharusnya aku yang berada disana, bukannya gadis itu. Pikiranku mulai kalut, dan entah darimana perasaan benci pada Sakura mulai timbul. Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku begini. Namun aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku terpukul, patah hati.

Lelaki impianku, cinta pertamaku sudah tidak mungkin bisa ku jangkau karena kini telah menjadi milik orang lain.

Aku hanya diam di mejaku, menatap hambar pada makanan yang mulai dingin. Akupun tidak beranjak dari sana. Kurasakan tubuhku sedikit linglung, tidak merasakan pijakan di bumi.

Inikah rasanya patah hati?

Sesakit inikah?

Namun, aku tidak menyesal pernah memiliki rasa pada Sasuke. Itu memberiku suatu pengalaman dan pelajaran berharga buatku.

Memang benar, cinta pertama itu sulit di lupakan. Dan aku baru mengerti maksud ungkapan tersebut.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada yang bisa nebak pov-nya siapa? Tapi terserah reader mau bayangin ini pake sudut pandang siapa aja. Yang pasti di kepala saya, saya bayanginnya pake salah satu chara cewek di naruto XD

Saya emang sengaja engga nyebutin si ceweknya disini hehehhe

Porsi SasuSakunya agak sedikit. Awalnya mau bikin _omake_ tapi ngeliat wordnya udah nyampe 3k jadi diurungkan. Mungkin nanti ada sekuel singkat yang nyeritain perasaan Sasuke yang udah dipendem sama Sakura lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu atau mungkin juga si cewek ini . Insyaallah ya …


End file.
